yiffiemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haltijas
= Haltija (sing.), Haltijas (pl.) = An Haltija is a tiny, humanoid creature connected with a forest. Each forest inhabited by Haltijas has an Haltijan kingdom, which is hidden from others. Haltijas do not allow other races to see their kingdom, so it is magically hidden. All Haltijas are either dark or light, immoral or moral respectively. Dark or light, all Haltijas seek to protect and preserve their forest, including the wild animals. Dark Haltijas protect their forest using immoral means, while light Haltijas protect their forest using moral means. Unlike dwarves, it is possible to distinguish between races of Haltijas by observing their skin color; dark Haltijas have dark skin, while light Haltijas have light skin. Since Haltijas protect wildlife, they do not eat them. In fact, Haltijas refuse to eat meat, and prefer fruits and vegetables instead. Because their diet consists of fruits and vegetables, Haltijas fart 3d10 times per day. Haltijas have been known to advise humans that they will be healthier and live longer if they avoid eating meat. All Haltijas enjoy music and are skilled with an instrument, usually the voice. Music is such a large part of the lives of Haltijas that it is a sufficient punishment to restrict an Haltija from making music after committing a crime. Haltijas, however, rarely commit crimes in their forested communities. The Lifespan of an Haltija is determined by the size of their forest (see Lifespan in Chapter 2: Body). If their forest is destroyed, then its Haltijas die and their bodies wither, decay, and disappear like leaves from a tree. If a forest shrinks in size, such as due to a forest fire or humans felling trees, then the local Haltijas are physically unaffected, though they will be angry. The larger the forest in miles squared, the longer the lifespan of its Haltijas. Table Lifespan Roll(1d8) Forest Size Infant Child Young Adult Adult Middle Age Old Age Venerable >400 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-25% -40% -55% -75% -100% years 1 <1 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-62 63-100 101-137 138-187 188-250 years 2 1-10 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-125 126-200 201-275 276-375 376-500 years 3 11-50 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-187 187-300 301-412 413-562 563-750 years 4 51-100 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-250 251-400 401-550 551-750 751-1000 years 5 101-200 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-375 376-600 601-825 826-1125 1126-1500 years 6 201-300 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-500 501-800 801-1100 1101-1500 1501-2000 years 7 301-400 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-625 626-1000 1001-1375 1376-1875 1876-2500 years 8 >400 sq.Mi/ 0-6 7-15 16-750 751-1200 1201-1650 1651-2250 2251-3000 years Due to their lengthy lifespan, Haltijas are considered to be wise. Haltijas are often sought by others for their advice. However, it is difficult to find an Haltija unless they want to be found. A forest does not contain both dark and light Haltijas. Most Haltijas do not venture far from their forest. For each mile that an Haltija is removed from their forest, their Strength and Health sub-ability scores decrease by 1. If either sub-ability reaches 0, then the Haltija dies. All Haltijas have the special ability to shape-shift. Haltijas may only shape-shift into the following creatures: cat, dog, fox, and rabbit. Each Haltija may choose from those creatures each time they shape- shift. Age affects duration. Age Catagory Duration Infant - Children 1d10 seconds Puberty 1d10 minutes Young Adulthood 1d10 hours Middle Age 1d10 days Old Age 1d10 weeks Veneralbe 1d10 months This is the longest that each Haltija may have shape-shifted per day or period of 24 hours. Each Haltija is different. Once the duration is determined above, an Haltija retains that duration as long as they remain in the age category. For each unit (seconds, minutes, etc.) of duration that is maintained, the Haltija temporarily loses 1d10 Strength. The cumulative loss of Strength remains in effect for 1d4 times the duration during which the Haltija had shape-shifted. Strength will return slowly and evenly during the period of recovery. If Strength is ever reduced to 0, then the Haltija dies. Haltija, Dark Dark Haltijas are immoral and ugly. Nonetheless, they are incredibly fertile and are always trying to mate. Few children are born. Due to the sexual nature of dark Haltijas, humans have been known to form cults to worship or summon them. Because dark Haltijas are naturally unattractive and lecherous, they desire to magically enhance their beauty in order to seduce those who would ordinarily reject them. If any character enters a forest that is inhabited by dark Haltijas, then their life may be in danger. Dark Haltijas use the hides of trespassers for leather, some body-parts for ingredients, and usually feed the local forest animals with the meat. Dark Haltijas enjoy tricking their victims, even more than being vicious. For example, a female enjoys enticing a lone human deeper into the woods, seducing him until he is most vulnerable, and then depriving him of life. The preferred weapons of dark Haltijas are short bows and short swords. Dark Haltijas avoid armor made from metal, and prefer soft leather armor that is crafted from the skin of trespassers. It is wise for humans never to underestimate dark Haltijas, since they are sinister and powerful. Dark Haltijas are famous for crafting magical swords. Other names for a dark Haltija are dockalfar, docalfar, dark alfar, swartalfar, svartalfar, and black alfs. Physical Description: Dark Haltijas tend to be ugly and have black skin. Dark Haltijas do not have pubic hair. Dark Haltijas average 4' tall. Disposition Modifiers: Morality - 25. Temperament Modifiers: Sanguine - 25,Choleric + 25, Melancholic + 25, and Phlegmatic - 25. Sociality: Dark Haltijas live in forest kingdoms. The kingdoms are usually hidden underneath their forest, which they consider their property. Language: Haltijan. Occupation: Any. Common occupations for dark Haltijas include Acrobat, Bard, Dancer, Druid, Gardener, Herbalist, Musician, Ranger, Sage, Sor- cerer, and Stabler. Haltijas begin work in puberty. Skills: Contortion + 3, Dance + 3, Etiquette+ 3, Herbalism + 3, Musical Instrument (Singing) +3, Nature (Plants) + 3, Nature (Trees) + 3, Smell +3, Tracking + 3, Trickery + 5, and Tumbling + 3. Religion: Dark Haltijas worship their owngods. Haltija, Light Also known as Haltijas of light, light Haltijas are moral and attractive. Even though they are beautiful, few children are born. If any character enters a forest inhabited by light Haltijas, and if a light Haltija detects them, then they may be either befriended, ignored, or influenced to leave. If any character harms a forest or its inhabitants, and if a light Haltija is aware, then the light Haltija will play mischievous tricks on the character. For example, their possessions may be stolen. Above all, light Haltijas enjoy playing harmless pranks on others. For instance, shoelaces may be untied. If a light Haltija is not on bad terms with a character, then a prank will never ruin their property. Just the same, some characters become angry when they are the object of a prank. Because light Haltijan maidens are usually beautiful, relationships or marriages may rarely develop between a female light Haltija and a male human. Sometimes, humans kidnap beautiful light Haltijan maidens and attempt to force marriage. If the female percieves herself to be slighted in any way, then she will punish him harshly by playing mischievous tricks. It is impossible for such relationships to produce children. The preferred weapons of light Haltijas are shortbows and short swords. Light Haltijas avoid armor made from leather or metal, and prefer gambesons if necessary, or none at all. Most light Haltijas dress as lightly as possible and decent. Light Haltijas enjoy making music and dancing in large rings in the mists or under moonlight. Other names for light Haltijas are ellen, elfvor, and light alfs. Physical Description: Light Haltijas tend to be attractive; however, this race has no pubic hair. The appearance of light Haltijas is whiter than the sun. Their hair ranges from white to golden or blonde. Light Haltijas prefer to wear green clothes. Light Haltijas average 4' tall. Disposition Modifiers: Morality + 25. Temperament Modifiers: Sanguine + 25 and Melancholic - 25. Sociality: Light Haltijas live in forest kingdoms. There, Haltijas often live in the hollows of huge tree trunks, and are hidden from others. Language: Haltijan. Occupation: Any. Common occupations for light Haltijas include Acrobat, Bard, Dancer, Druid, Gardener, Herbalist, Musician, Ranger, Sage, Sorcerer, and Stabler. Haltijas begin work in puberty. Skills: Climb + 3, Contortion + 3, Dance + 3, Etiquette + 3, Herbalism + 3, Musical Instrument (Singing) + 3, Nature (Plants) + 3, Nature (Trees) + 3, Smell + 3, Tracking + 3, and Tumbling + 3. Religion: Light Haltijas worship their own gods. Table 1.1 Native Ability Haltija, Dark Haltija, Light Characteristic Male Female Male Female Strangth -5 -7 -5 -7 Stamina +2 0 +2 0 Dexterity +1 +1 +1 +1 Agility +1 +1 +1 +1 Intelligence +1 +1 +1 +1 Will +1 +1 +1 +1 Eloquence +2 +2 +2 +2 Empathey +1 +3 +1 +3 Constitution +1 +1 +1 +1 Bodily Appearance -1 -1 +1 +1 Facial Appearance -1 -1 +1 +1 Vocal Charisma +1 +1 +1 +1 Kinetic Charisma +1 +1 +1 +1 Table 2.5a: Constitution Multipliers Roll Multiplier 3-4 2 5-8 3 9-12 4 13-16 5 17-18 6 Table 2.5b: Apperance Multipliers Roll Haltija light Haltija dark 3-4 2.5 1 5-8 3 1.5 9-12 4 2 13-16 6 3 17-18 8 4 Table 2.9: Height Factors Sex Hieght Factor Male 39* Female 41* *For Haltija characters devide Str and Sta by 2 brfore adding the above height facter. Table 2.10a: BMI Roll BMI 3 12 4 16 5-8 17 9-12 18 13-16 19 17 20 18 24 Table 2.11 Racail BMI Ranges Sex Underweight Overweight Male 17 20 Female 16 19 Table 2.20 Movement Rate race MR Haltija 7